Fleeting
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Their meetings are brash, fleeting, few and far between-but above all, they're just part of the games Shizuo and Izaya play. /Shizaya Smut.


Their lips clashed; messily, sloppily, without concern for comfort. Eyes glared back into each other, bloodlust crimson clashing with molten mocha in a fury of lust and passion. In the forlorn depths of the alleyway, the two mingled freely, _breathlessly_, away from the prying eyes of an unforgiving city.

The blond shoved the brunet against a wall of a dilapidated old building, the bricks worn and rugged as they dug uncomfortably into the brunet's back. He drank in the pain with pleasure, moaning into their dominating kiss.

"_Shut the fuck up,_" Shizuo hissed against the other's lips, before claiming them again, teeth sinking into the soft, pliant flesh.

Izaya snorted, kissing back just as harshly, pulling at Shizuo's tongue with his teeth as it lapped up the dribble of blood that seeped from his broken skin. The tang of copper and salty skin mingled in their mouths, tongues twining together, their mouths _constantly_ shifting and meshing together, trying to find the deepest angle to invade each other; _lips sucking, teeth gnashing, bodies flushing._

Grinding into the other as he lifted him higher against the wall, Shizuo growled throatily, the vibrations running down Izaya's spine from their kiss. The wall scraped against his back through his thin shirt, his jacket already carelessly discarded somewhere else in the dank, dark alley.

As was routine, Shizuo hooked his fingers of one hand under the neckline of Izaya's shirt, and _pulled_, effortlessly ripping the fabric straight from the other's body. Izaya bit Shizuo's tongue warningly, his eyes narrowing to Shizuo's.

"Payback for all those shirts of mine, flea," the blond stated breathlessly, a grin plastered on his face, before Izaya devoured it with another heated kiss.

Shizuo's hands wandered Izaya's body, though they were well-versed with the curves and dips of the smooth, taut flesh from previous encounters. He ran his fingers against the faint bumps of lines and scars that his nails and teeth marked previously, loving the way they marred the brunet's otherwise perfect body.

When his dexterous hands met the other's chest, they tweaked the perk nubs mercilessly, causing Izaya to huff into the kiss and squirm slightly, his crotch rubbing against Shizuo's knee as it held him up. Falling from the other's mouth, Shizuo ran his lips against the other's neck, down to his collarbone, tracing back up to the junction between the shoulder and neck to clamp his mouth over the sensitive flesh and _suck_, leaving a mark to claim Izaya as his territory for a while longer. His teeth sunk down as well, and Izaya's head lolled back against the wall as a guttural groan made it's way from his throat.

Licking the trickle of blood teasingly, Shizuo murmured against Izaya's jugular,

"I told you to _shut up_," and he jerked his knee against the other's growing clothed erection, making the other emit an involuntary whimper as friction got to his groin.

"When...have I ever l-listened to _you?_" Izaya taunted between sharp gasps for air.

Shizuo growled again and latched his teeth on the brunet's ear, and Izaya moaned playfully, loudly and _purposely_. Shizuo grinned, despite the disobedience.

"Guess that means you don't care for preparation?"

He slid his gaze to challenging claret eyes, twinkling mischievously and refusing to give any leeway to Shizuo.

With that, the blond hastily moved his hands to the other's pants, completely ignoring the belt or its buckle as he ripped the fine trousers from Izaya's lithe body as well. He earned a scoff of disapproval from the brunet, but ignored it and removed the boxers, revealing a stiff and leaking erection, that gleamed faintly at the tip from the precum smeared there.

He pumped the organ roughly in his hand a couple times, earning pleasured grunts from Izaya while the brunet bucked into his hand. Shizuo undid his fly with the hand that wasn't gripping Izaya's arousal, and pulled his own cock from its tight confines. With hazed eyes, Izaya glanced at it hungrily, licking his lips while taking the length into his own hand and thrusting his hand up and down the slick shaft, causing Shizuo to pick up his own pace.

Grinding into each other harshly, their knuckles knocking into each other and erections bobbing against the other as they beat each other off, their lips clashed in another demanding kiss. Shizuo jerked away first, ripping his mouth from Izaya's, causing a thin string of saliva to follow the path of his departing lips, before it broke. He pushed Izaya's hand away from his erection, and stopped his own movements, ignoring the glare sent his way.

The blond lifted Izaya up against the cracked wall again, and positioned himself between the brunet's thighs, before burying his length inside him in one swift movement. Grunting at the intense heat that enveloped him so suddenly, Shizuo hesitated in his movements, adjusting to the tight walls around him. Izaya hissed, his fists hitting the wall beside his head, pain blistering in his behind, erupting all the way up his spine from the raw penetration. He forced his muscles to relax around the large intrusion to alleviate some pain, and Shizuo sighed as the pressure on his cock lifted slightly, allowing him to move.

Blinding satisfaction surrounded Shizuo as he moved in and out of Izaya's entrance, his pace increasing slowly, while he watched his erection slide in and out of the moist heat with vulgar curiosity. Izaya's jaw was set tightly, drinking in the ache and trying to convert it to masochistic pleasure. His eyes focused on Shizuo's, though the molten orbs continued studying the way his cock slid in and out of Izaya. For a moment, the brunet considered teasing him for his fascination, but that train of thought halted, with all others, when Shizuo changed his angle, shifting Izaya so that he was stretched diagonally from the wall, and the blond thrust into him quicker and deeper.

Risen almost straight into the air, Izaya's leg dangled from Shizuo's grip on it, while the other was planted weakly on the gritty ground. The blond pounded harder into Izaya, and the brunet panted harshly as _excruciating _pleasure shot through him repeatedly. He felt incisors sink into the soft flesh of his thigh and moaned, Shizuo glancing up at him finally while he lapped the trail of blood away.

Glazed and unfocused, Izaya's eyes trained on Shizuo's again, the heady scent of sex and sweat filling their nostrils while the blond continued to relentlessly pummel Izaya's prostate, sending him into euphoria. The juxtaposition of their ecstatic actions and grungy conditions didn't loose itself on the men, heightening their arousal at the animalistic atmosphere, increasing the moans that spilled from their lips.

"Haah, _ahhn_...Shizu...g-gonna _cum_," Izaya panted, wondering where his breath went as it refused to fill his lungs, climax approaching him.

"Shut...the...fuck _up_," Shizuo growled, covering Izaya's mouth with one hand and using the other to grip the base of his erection.

Furious at his deny of release, Izaya bit down on Shizuo's hand, only resulting in the blond slamming into him harder. In spite, he moaned as loudly as he could against his hand, though real pleasure wracked his frame accompanied by the frustration of delayed climax.

Not wanting the other to release before he did, Shizuo continued restricting Izaya's arousal, using the loud moans from the other as fiery fuel to ram into him harder. Feeling his release upon him, Shizuo loosened his hold on Izaya's erection, stroking it instead as he shot his seed into the man's entrance.

Izaya hiccuped into his moan, feeling a slick substance coat his insides. Pulling out of Izaya, Shizuo rubbed his thumb over the slit of the head of the other's cock, causing the brunet to shudder and orgasm, the white liquid splattering obscenely against the dirty brick wall.

Trying to regulate his breathing, Izaya turned to face Shizuo, his legs shaky. The blond was busy fastening his zipper, and paid no attention to the scowl he received. He looked towards his devastated clothes, and hissed, "Sometimes, I think the only reason you fuck me is to have me walk home without any clothes."

Shizuo shot him an uninterested glance, pulling a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up smoothly.

"I fuck you because I hate you almost as much as I hate violence. I don't give a shit about your damn clothes."

The blond turned on his heels and began to walk away from Izaya, leaving him behind in the damp and repulsive alleyway. Izaya strode over to his jacket, the only article of clothing he had that wasn't destroyed by Shizuo, working the limp from his stride, and crouched down to grab it despite the fresh pain that blossomed from his behind.

"I hate you too, Shizu-chan, I really do," he mumbled, snatching it up before throwing it over his shoulders, the only thing his wore on his walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lil' sumpin sumpin for someone who asked c: **


End file.
